


Peace

by dreamingofthenight



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Amity Faction, Candor Faction, F/F, Inspired by Divergent, Pre-Book/Movie 1: Divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofthenight/pseuds/dreamingofthenight
Summary: Amity; kindness, friendship, peace. Candor; honesty, loyalty. What will happen when the two collide?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Divergent Original Characters





	1. Chapter 1

The city was destroyed and divided. The new founders built a barrier and a new system of factions to supposedly keep the peace. Dauntless, the brave and fearless, Abnegation, the selfless and caring, Erudite, the smart and intellectual, Candor, the honest and blunt, and Amity, Hazel’s faction, who value kindness and peace. Everything works. 

******

The rain’s heavy and noisy as it clatters against the windows. It’s early still, the pale sun only just peeking out from the horizon and the Amity fields lay empty. The rains too loud to fall back asleep and my father would be leaving soon, making plenty of noise in doing so, so I make my way to the bathroom, scaring myself with the creaking doors.

The mirror needs cleaning and the tiled floor is cold against my bare feet. I splash my face with cold water, waking me up instantly, and look up into the mirror; my skin is tanned but looks dull in the pale light, my emerald eyes are awake though. My lips are chapped from the summer heat and my chocolate-brown hair cascades down my back. Amity generally keep their hair long and loose and I’m no exception. I brush it and tie a red bandana loosely round my head before making my way back to my room.

It’s a small room but cosy - there’s a wooden bed on one side made with white sheets and a matching desk on the other side. They look homemade and I expect it’s someone’s job to build furniture but I’ve never found out; Dad works on the farms and I haven’t thought about what I want to do. I grab my school books and do a bit of light studying before I head out to breakfast - I’m behind in History, as always. 

Amity eats together underneath the Tree, a tall, majestic and comforting sign of home. It stands at the centre of the greenhouse, surrounded by a ring of oak benches, which are currently laid with food, drinks and people chattering merrily amongst each other. It’s lively but peaceful and it’s everything I’ve ever known. Except today is different, the usual tones of red and yellow still greet me at the door but all everyone’s talking about is the Test. Is this really ‘home’?

I make my way over to my usual table where Charlie, my best friend since the age of two, waits with her morning smile. She’s brought me a plate of eggs and toast and I take a seat next to her on the wooden bench.

‘So, Hazy, are you nervous?’ Charlie clearly isn’t, she’s her usual chatty, bubbly self.

‘No, I’m Amity.’ I say laughing. I’ve never questioned that before, I’ve always been told I’m the perfect Amity - kind, cheerful, polite, peaceful. My father was born in Amity and so was my mother, before she passed away giving birth to me. I knew where I belonged.

Every day, a truck brings the Amity children to the school in the centre of the city. It’s a long journey but it’s the highlight of my day. Together, we sing songs, play music, laugh, joke and have fun. But today brought about a new conversation - the Test. No one lets off that they were worried but no one is as honest as Candor. Amity occasionally lost transfers to other factions but it was only ever Erudite or Abnegation. Transferring to Dauntless was not even considered, defying everything they’d ever been taught, and lies were commonplace in the compound so Candor was ruled out. Peace was often better than the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Test begins after lunch. Me, Charlie and a few other Amity girls sit in a circle playing a hand-slapping game. It’s a complicated game we made up years ago but every round someone else sits in the middle and it starts all over again. We’ve played every day for years so we’re pretty good at it and I notice an Abnegation girl watching us curiously.

The Dauntless are shouting as they play cards, the Erudite are discussing books, a few Candor are having an argument and the Abnegation are sitting quietly at their table. Charlie and Indigo, a girl in my Advanced Math class, are called up next and I squeeze C tightly as she goes up - I’m not sure why, she’s no less Amity than me.

‘Hazel Croft, River Buckely!’ Me and River, a quiet boy I only share a couple of classes with, make our way to the doors at the edge of the dining hall. I awkwardly nod at him as we open the doors into our respective rooms.

A chair, like one you’d find at a dentist’s office, waits for me in the middle of the room and a table with an unfamiliar machine is sat next to it. The room is otherwise empty but for the mirrors lining the walls. I’m reflected from all sides, and I noticed my hair’s become knotty with the day. Standing next to the chair is a middle-aged woman preparing the machine; her blonde hair is tied up in the usual Abnegation tight bun and she’s dressed in their uniform grey. 

‘Take a seat,’ she says with a smile and checks her clipboard. ‘Hazel Croft?’

‘That’s me,’ I say, taking a seat on the reclining chair. I shuffle back, brushing out the creases on my dress and watch her hands closely. She’s untying wires and cleaning two electrodes, what is this Test?

‘Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt and it’s very quick,’ she says, noticing my apprehension, ‘I’m going to place one electrode on your forehead and the other on mine, you’ll drink this,’ she points at a clear liquid on the table. ‘And the Test will start. I can’t tell you what it is, but it’s nothing to worry about.’

I trust her calm voice and drink the liquid as instructed, it sends a shiver down my spine. As I blink and open my eyes I’m back in the school dining hall, but no one else is there and I notice a few faint snowflakes floating outside. On the closest table is a chunk of cheese and a knife. An echoing voice fills the deserted hall with the instructions to, ‘Choose.’ I cautiously reach for the cheese, scared as to what the knife could do.

Across the hall, I hear a growl and an ugly dog peers out from the side of a far-off table. I get to my knees, in the hopes to not scare it, and crawl slowly towards it, the cheese out in my open palm. The dog bounds towards me and devours the cheese, leaving my hand covered in drool but to my relief fully intact. He looks up at me with big, puppy dog eyes and I give-in to the fluffy creature. His fur is soft as I gently stroke his head.

I continue stroking him, wondering what comes next, when all of a sudden his fur is gone and I’m petting nothing but air. I’m in a cornfield, much like the ones at the Amity compound. The sun is shining brightly above me and a bird crows in the distance. Taking in my surroundings, I hear a small voice crying out.

‘Help! Help!’

I run towards it and find a little girl, sitting in the corn clutching her arm. I whisper gently to her, ‘It’s ok, it’s ok,’ and lift her hand from her skin to find a deep scratch along her forearm. It’s bleeding and her dress is stained with blood. I take my bandana out of my hair and wrap her arm to try and stop the bleeding then take her other hand and lift her off the ground.

‘Come on, I’m going to find you a doctor.’ As the last word leaves my mouth the field disappears and I’m back in the mirrored room.


End file.
